


Heat Up

by rougewinter



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha!Steve, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, bottom!tony, omega!Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 01:50:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13156641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rougewinter/pseuds/rougewinter
Summary: “You’re going in to heat.” She said bluntly, “I know you’re on suppressants, and although rare, it isn’t unheard of that an Omega still experiences their heat while on it. It’s usually seen in cases when the Omega has bonded with their Alpha.”Sequel toIn a Rutand a gift foravengemehamletas part of thestevetonysecretsantathis year. Yay~





	Heat Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [avengemehamlet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengemehamlet/gifts).



> Happy Holidays, [avengemehamlet](http://avengemehamlet.tumblr.com/)!  
> Really enjoyed writing this sinfic. Hope you like it too! As requested, this has a happy ending, **and** a _happy ending_. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Tony’s scrabbled to hold on to Steve’s broad and sweaty shoulders as the Alpha continued to fuck him against the wall. Somewhere around the fifth or sixth time that Tony came from Steve’s knot, Steve had lifted Tony up, wrapped Tony’s legs around his waist and proceeded to pound into the Omega standing up. Gravity had aided Steve’s thrusts, bringing Tony down to sit squarely on the large bulbous head of Steve’s dick, hitting Tony’s prostate every time. 

Tony’s loud screams of pleasure had turned to soft mewls of ecstasy as the night went on, his body over sensitised from the almost ceaseless fucking that all he could do was let Steve take control, deciding how fast and how hard, or how slow and how gentle the pace went. Tony felt his limp dick valiantly try to stay engaged, barely spilling cum after being milked dry by Steve’s Alpha cock, but Steve only showed signs of slowing down after he knotted Tony for the third time that night. Lips and tongue tracing the Mark he left on Tony’s nape.

Tony both praised and damned the Serum for Steve’s seemingly endless stamina. 

Even as Tony lay on his stomach, drifting in and out of a light doze, he felt Steve’s tongue against his open and over-fucked hole, wet with Omega slick and Alpha cum, eating him out like Steve promised. Tony whimpered as he felt calloused fingers alongside the tongue, sliding easily in and out of his loose opening. 

“God Tony.” He heard Steve say as the Alpha peppered kisses against his inner thigh. “You taste so good. So sweet.” Tony moaned when Steve nipped playfully at one ass cheek, before tracing a wet trail up Tony’s spine with his tongue. 

“You smell like you’re mine.” Steve growled against Tony’s ear, hands pulling Tony’s hips up and spreading Tony’s knees apart. 

Tony gasped out, feeling the hard head of the Alpha cock slip easily inside his slick entrance, cum and slick oozing out of his hole as the thick length pressed further inside. 

“That’s it, Tony.” Steve purred, lips tracing the Alpha bite on Tony’s nape. “You open up for me so easily. So greedy for my knot. You want more, don’t you? So hungry for my cock. Say you need it, Tony. Let me hear you beg for it.”

Tony keened as Steve bottomed out, pressed so deep inside of Tony, filling him up that Tony had to take a moment to get his breathing under control.

Steve was running a gentle hand down Tony’s side, whispering adoringly at how good Tony was at taking his cock, how Tony was made for him, and how much he would love to keep Tony in his bed, always open and ready to take his knot. 

Tony clenched around the hard length, hands holding tightly onto the sheets, cum and sweat soiled, at the thought. He would love for that image to be a reality, but knowing that Steve was only saying those things because of the Rut made hot tears prickle at the edges of his eyes. 

Steve took hold of his chin and turned Tony’s head slightly so they could look at each other’s faces. There was a concerned look on Steve’s face as he noticed the wetness around Tony’s eyes, but Tony shook his head and kissed Steve instead. 

“Come on, Alpha,” Tony gasped out as he took one of Steve’s hands in his and trailed it down to his member, feeling it twitch in Steve’s hold. “I want to feel your knot again. I want to be able to feel you for days. Please.” 

The way Steve’s eyes lit up at the phrase made a shiver of pleasure run down Tony’s spine. Tony didn’t have the chance to say anything else as Steve got on his knees and set another brutal pounding pace that made white stars explode behind Tony’s eyelids. 

\--

Sitting patiently in Club A waiting for his next class, Tony was startled out of his thoughts by the loud slam of Jan’s palm on the bar table. 

“Where is Steve Rogers and do I have your explicit permission to blast his knot off?” 

Tony was startled into silence by the anger in Jan’s eyes. He blinked up at his friend, his hand quickly coming up to cover the bite Mark on his neck, and leaned back to try to put some distance between them when he bumped his head right into a solid chest. 

“I’m right here, Jan,” Steve said as he appeared from behind Tony, and continued with wry smile, “and I’d really rather you didn’t, but I guess that’s Tony’s call.” Tony blushed as he felt the warmth of Steve’s hand on the small of his back, losing himself in the teasing look Steve was sending him until Jan cleared her throat impatiently. 

“Um, I think I’m good for now, but I’ll let you know if I change my mind…?” 

Jan huffed out a frustrated breath. “I leave you alone for three days to deal with A.I.M. and come back to find you bonded to Captain America? Did he force you Tony?” 

“What? No!” Tony said, moving to stand between Jan and Steve, and hoping he didn’t show his discomfort at the sudden movement, a result of the past few days. 

“I offered. To, you know, help a friend out.” Tony’s sentence trailed off, trying to use his eyes to plead at Jan not press the issue further. His best friend was aware of just how massive his crush on Steve is, and Tony was not ready to open that can of worms in front of said crush. 

Jan levelled her gaze at Steve instead, who returned it with a look of shock. “Jan,” Steve started, “I would never-, Tony.” Steve rounded to face him, looking worried. “Was that the reason? You came to me because you were helping a friend?” 

“Of course, Cap.” Tony said with enough fake cheer that he hoped Steve bought the act. “I mean, you know me, always willing to lend a hand to anyone in need. Hero-ing One Oh One, right?”

“Oh.” Steve said softly as he scratched his head and was looking anywhere but at Tony now. “Well,” Steve continued as he ran a hand through his blond hair, “good to know. That, you weren’t forced into it, I mean. I, um, I have a meeting with Director Fury. I, ah, guess I’ll see you around, Tony.” 

Tony watched Steve jog off towards Fury’s office before turning to Jan, who was looking more surprised than angry. 

“Well, now you don’t have to kill him.” Tony said with a relieved smile. “And I get to live another day with whatever is left of my dignity still somewhat intact.” 

“Tony,” Jan said, now looking at Tony with a worried expression, but before she could tell Tony just exactly what happened, the robot bartender pipped in to say that Tony was going to be late for his class with Pym. 

With a yelp, Tony grabbed what was rest of his coffee and dashed off across campus to the lab. 

“Oh my poor sweet summer child.” Jan sighed with a shake of her head. 

\-- 

Tony had just been about to pour the red formula into the blue mixture when a hand shot out to stop him. He looked down at the hand and followed the extended arm across the room where Kamala’s eyes and mouth were wide open and she was shaking her head vigorously. Tony took a look at the two concoctions and gently put the one in his hand down. 

He stepped away from the explosive mixture and went to stand by Kamala instead. 

“What’s wrong, Tony?” Kamala asked with a worried look, placing her own experiment to the side. “You’ve been distracted all class. Did you skip breakfast again today?”

Tony gave a weak smile and shook his head, “Just thinking about Ste..uuufff.” 

“Hmm. Does this ‘Ste-uuuufff’ involve what happened a few days ago?” 

Tony blushed and coughed to clear his throat. 

“Not that it’s any of my business, of course,” Kamala said as she reached two tables across to grab a bottle of water, which Tony thankfully accepted, “It’s just that, maybe you should take a few days off seeing as you’re almost going into Heat.” 

Tony prompted choked on his water. 

“What?” he asked weakly once he got his breath back. 

Kamala blinked at Tony and felt her own cheeks heat up. “Oh my god.” She said in a low whisper, “I’m so sorry. I wasn’t going to say anything because it’s definitely not my business, but…” Kamala trailed off and looked around the room. Tony followed her gaze and felt his skin prickle at the looks the Alphas, and even the Betas, were throwing him. He inched closer to Kamala when he noticed Doc Oc’s particularly skeevy ogling, metal arms wriggling and grasping at thin air. 

“I should, uh.” Tony gripped the water bottle to his chest and darted a glance towards the door. 

“I’ll cover you.” Kamala offered and, as Tony made a dash for the door, made sure to slam Doc Oc particularly hard against the opposite wall when he tried to lunge for Tony. 

\-- 

“I think Kamala deserves another Van Dyne special outfit.” Jan said with a giddy grin as she scrolled through pictures posted on her feed, liking and sharing a selfie of a smiling Kamala and a pile of defeated heroes and not-so-villains in the background. She was keeping Tony company as they waited for the Academy doctor to return with the test results. He had skipped the check up after Steve’s Rut because he didn’t think it was necessary, and Jan had already chewed him out for it before physically dragging Tony to the clinic. 

Tony sat beside her, swinging his feet and fighting the urge to propel himself out the open window, especially when the Beta doctor came back and confirmed his fears. 

“You’re going in to heat.” She said bluntly, “I know you’re on suppressants, and although rare, it isn’t unheard of that an Omega still experiences their heat while on it. It’s usually seen in cases when the Omega has bonded with their Alpha.” 

Tony felt his throat go dry, a sick, dizzying sensation washing over him; he felt Jan’s hand squeeze his and he gave a weak squeeze back. 

“My suggestion,” the doctor continued, “Speak to your Alpha. Let him know that you’re going to need him for this Heat. You’ll still be riding off the tail-end of your suppressants so you don’t have to worry about any sudden unwanted pregnancies.” 

At the mention of that, Tony gave a soft meep and clutched Jan’s hand tighter. He pointedly ignored Jan’s not-quite-whisper that she really will shoot Steve’s knot off.

“You still have a couple of hours before your Heat fully hits, but come back after your Heat,” The doctor said, “And we can discuss other options for suppressants. We’ll have to see which ones will still work now that you’re bonded.” She wrote a few notes onto Tony’s file and then asked if they had any questions. 

“Does Tony need to ride this out with an Alpha?” Jan asked, tenderly patting Tony’s hand in hers when he still seemed overwhelmed by the news. 

“It is recommended.” The Beta doctor said kindly, “As it will be more difficult to do this alone, especially since your body has already grown accustomed to having an Alpha. It will probably be better to do this with the Alpha you have already bonded with as your body might be looking to stabilize the connection. Though if you are looking to severing the connection, this would be a good a time as any, albeit a painful one. 

“In any case,” The doctor brought out a pad and started scribbling a prescription, “This should help with the Heat a little, if you do decide to do this without an Alpha. My number’s on there as well. Call if there’s an emergency.” 

Tony took the slip and gave a weak nod, said his thanks and followed Jan’s lead out of the clinic. 

\-- 

“Oh man, J, you’re the best.” Tony said with a relieved sigh when the human embodiment of his A.I. placed a cool folded up hand towel on his forehead. Jan had brought him to Stark Tower and after depositing him on the expansive living room, left him with J.A.R.V.I.S. before saying she was on her way to track Steve down. Tony had started to protest but Jan had pulled out her phone and threatened to call both Pepper and Rhodey for back up. Tony decided the wisest choice was to not say another word. 

“I do try, Sir.” J.A.R.V.I.S. said with a smile, “Anything else I can get for you, Master Stark? Other than gift-wrapping Captain Rogers for you, of course.” 

“Don’t you start with me too, J.A.R.V.I.S.” Tony said with a blush that he couldn’t fully blame on his oncoming Heat. 

“Sir,” J.A.R.V.I.S. said with a slight frown, “As much as I understand your need to keep up appearances and not wanting to trouble Captain Rogers with your situation, please know that I care for you and your well-being very much. And if that means I have to hand-deliver the Captain to your bed personally, then please excuse me for a few hours while I go track down the good Captain.” 

“You’re a little late for that, J.A.R.V.I.S.” At the sound of a familiar female voice, Tony and J.A.R.V.I.S. turned towards the door. Tony felt his breath catch at the sight of Steve, barely noticing Natasha behind captain red-white-and-blue. Tony slid further down the sofa, hoping that it would somehow swallow him up and would give him an easy escape from the conversation. Though the longer Tony stared at Steve, the more he found it harder to think of why he was avoiding the Alpha in the first place. He reached over and casually placed a throw pillow on his lap.

“Tony,” Steve said as he walked over to where Tony was slumped against the arm of the sofa, and goddamn did Steve’s voice saying his name do things to Tony’s self-restraint. “We should talk.” 

Tony didn’t feel up for talking, what with the way his mind was thinking of all the things he wanted Steve to do to him (especially since Tony’s already knew firsthand how attentive and generous a lover Steve was), but when looked to see if J.A.R.V.I.S. or Nat could get him out of this, they had stealthily disappeared. Traitors. 

Tony bit his bottom lip. Maybe if he was lucky, Cap would break the news gently that he didn’t want to help Tony out and he could get Steve’s ok to find another Alpha to help him through his Heat. Although the thought of having another Alpha help him through his Heat left a sour taste in his mouth, he was pretty sure he had a few volunteers he could ask; heck, Crimson Dynamo would probably be the first in line.

“Tony,” Cap said softly, sitting a respectable distance away on the coffee table and startling Tony with the sudden meekness he didn’t expect from an Alpha. “I heard from Jan about what’s going on. I’m sorry,” Tony’s hands tightened on the pillow as he braced himself for what Steve was going to say next, “this is all my fault.” 

“What?!” Tony exclaimed. “How is me going into Heat your fault? It’s my biology, if anything, it’s my own fault for being this way.” 

The deep growl that Steve made had Tony shrinking further into the sofa. 

“Sorry.” Steve said with a shake of his head. “I didn’t mean to sound angry. I’m just…annoyed that this had to happen to you. None of this is your fault; it’s mine for not managing my Rut and then you had to come and help me, which kick started your Heat when you were perfectly fine on suppressants before. You are what you are and you shouldn’t feel responsible or embarrassed for what your body is reacting to. So just let me know if there’s anything I can do to help…” Steve paused to clear his throat, “anything at all that you need, whether it’s to help you through this Heat or if it’s to find another Alpha.” Tony didn’t miss the way Steve bit out the last part, fists clenched tight that had Steve’s arms bunching up. Tony was not ashamed to say his mouth watered at the sight. 

“Just to help out a friend?” Tony asked softly once he got his throat to work, shifting so he’s sitting on the edge of the sofa, and regretting it immediately when he felt a wetness coat his entrance. Tony blushed but forced himself to hold Steve’s gaze, wanting to see Steve’s honest reaction and was rewarded with the sight of Steve’s arousal clearly reflected in those blue eyes. 

“No,” Steve replied in a deep tone that sent shivers up Tony’s spine. “You are my friend, Tony, but if it were up to me, you would be so much more than that. You’d be my Omega, my bonded, just … mine.” 

Steve abruptly stood up and started walking around the room, needing to put some space between them before he acted upon his instinct to tackle Tony. “What happened was not how I wanted it to go. I was going to ask you out on a real date, dinner and dancing,” 

“Is that why you’ve been dancing for hours in Club A?” Tony interjected with glee. “Practicing for me?”

Steve paused in his pacing and blushed. “Uh, yeah,” Steve walked back towards Tony and then bent one leg to kneel in front of Tony. “And then, after a couple of dates, I was gonna bring up the idea of us maybe… _fondue_ -ing.”

Tony blinked down at Steve and with a furrowed brow, said, “But Steve, we can fondue anytime. You do know I have a fully-stocked cheese fridge right? Practically everyone on campus knows.” 

“What does your cheese fridge have to do with—you know what, never mind.” Steve said and waved that thought away. “The point is, circumstances made it such that you didn’t have a choice as to whether to bond with me or not. You volunteered to help me, and for that, thank you.” He gently took one of Tony’s hands and clasped it between his own. Tony gave a soft sound of surprise but let Steve hold his hand, enjoying the way his hand fit so well in Steve’s, letting the Alpha trace calming circles on the knuckles of his hand. 

“But now, while you’re still able to make a lucid decision, I want to give you that choice. And whatever you decide, whether to share your Heat with me, or alone, or even with – “ Steve paused and took a deep breath to calm himself before continuing, “I’ll do whatever it is to make it happen. You have my word.” 

Tony felt his breath hitch at the look of earnest determination on Steve’s face and he tightened his hold on Steve’s hand before he slipped his hand out of Steve’s grasp. 

“Geez, why do you have to be so noble?” Tony asked rhetorically before he threw the pillow to the side and pulled Cap to him, sending them both tumbling onto the couch cushions. “It’s such a turn-on.” Tony keened as he felt the solid weight of the other man on him, holding him down, bracketing him, keeping him safe. He arched up against Steve and let the Alpha know just how eager he was when he rubbed his obvious attraction against Steve’s pelvis.

Steve, as if grasping on to the last bits of his self-control, placed his hands on Tony’s hips to keep them from grinding up against his own, but seemed unable to stop himself from nuzzling the junction between Tony’s neck and shoulders where the Mark was. 

“Here I was thinking of all the reasons why we shouldn’t do this because I didn’t want you force-bonded to me,” Tony gasped out as Steve finally decided that their hips were okay to join in with the program now and lifted Tony’s legs to wrap around his hips, “While you were willing to give me up because you didn’t think I had been properly courted, which was an insult to your 1940’s sensibilities, and that I was forced into bonding with you too. God we’re idiots.” 

Steve only hummed as he licked his way into Tony’s mouth, his hand slowly working to undo the jacket and push it off Tony’s shoulders. Tony moaned into the kiss, running his repulsor-free hand through Steve’s hair and not bothering to help Steve take his black shirt off. He ignored the sound of fabric being ripped apart under Steve’s hands, instead arching his bare chest, nipples pebbling at the cool air. Tony hissed as his hardened nubs rubbed against Steve’s denim jacket. 

Steve kissed his way down Tony’s neck, shoulders, and chest to land on one pert nipple, licking and sucking playfully that had Tony bucking up against Steve’s weight. One of Steve’s hands came to trail down to tease the twin brown peak, pinching and rubbing in time with the flick of his tongue. Tony reached up above his head, and once his bare hand touched the release mechanism on his repulsor, it dropped away to the ground. 

Wrapping both arms around Steve’s shoulders, Tony pulled Steve back up, needing to feel Steve’s mouth on his.

“Fuck, Tony.” Steve said in a hoarse whisper, “You smell so good. I can tell you’re already leaking through your underwear aren’t you? So wet and slick for me.” Steve reached down to tug the black pants open, letting the tip of Tony’s hard cock peek through the top. 

Tony gasped out as Steve ran a finger over the top, lightly stroking the edge where grey boxer briefs gave way to silky flesh, coaxing more precum to spurt out. Running a hand around Tony’s waist, Steve slipped his hand down the back of Tony’s pants in search of the slick opening there. Tony gripped Steve’s shoulders when Steve started to tease the entrance, running the pad of his finger in circles around the opening, coating the digit in omega juices before slipping into Tony easy. 

“God,” Steve said as he pressed a second digit in, enjoying how Tony keened and squeezed against his fingers. “You’re so greedy for me aren’t you; bet you wanna have my knot in you. That’s what you need right? My Alpha cock in you, making you feel full?”

“Yes, yeah, goddamnit come on, Steve.” Tony panted, wriggling his hips to urge Steve to pull his pants down and off. A few careful maneuvering had both of them naked in moments, pieces of clothes and red-gold armor scattering the floor. Tony had braced himself against the arm of the sofa, spreading his knees wide and arching his back to present his slick puckered entrance. 

Steve pressed his chest against Tony’s back with a pleased hum, a hand running down Tony’s side to curl possessively around the junction of thigh and pelvis, pulling Tony’s hips against his. Tony moaned as he felt the hot, thick Alpha cock press between his butt cheeks, the solid flesh rubbing against his eager hole. Steve’s other hand grasped Tony’s erection and started to pump it as he laid marks on Tony’s shoulders and nape. 

“Steve,” Tony whined, reaching back to blindly search for Steve’s cock. “Come on, please stop teasing, I need it. I need your knot.” Which was when Steve started to slowly slide into Tony. 

“Hurry, I want it.” Tony gasped out impatiently, his attempts at pushing back onto Steve’s cock dampened by the firm hold Steve had on him. 

“Hush.” Steve said gently, “I don’t want to hurt you. You’re still recovering from the last time.” 

“Hnng.” Tony moaned out, “I just want it to feel so good, Steve. Please.” He took the hand that was on his cock, wet with his own arousal, and brought it to his lips, tracing and licking streaks of it off Steve’s hand. 

“That’s really not playing fair, Tony.” Steve growled out, amused, but slipped two fingers into Tony’s mouth, enjoying the way Tony grinned around his digits as Tony sucked on them, which was the exact moment that Steve gave one final thrust to fully seat himself inside Tony. 

The fingers slipped out of Tony’s mouth when Tony let out a pleasure-filled moan, clutching Steve’s hand against his chest and urging it down to cup one side of his chest, 

“Yeah, just like that, Steve.” Tony urged wantonly as he wriggled his hips and squeezed against Steve’s length, feeling it twitch deep inside him. One of Tony’s hands went back to hold Steve’s head against his as he and Steve set a pace for their fucking. Steve’s wet, saliva-slick fingers teased a nipple while the hand by Tony’s hip pumped the omega cock in time with their thrusts. He didn’t mind the way Tony was clutching at his hair, slamming hips back to meet his cock as Tony chased his own pleasure, making such beautiful sounds as the head of Steve’s cock skirted just shy of Tony’s prostate. 

“More, come on, I’m so close.” Tony begged, turning his head slightly to stare at Steve with half-parted, lustful eyes, “Fuck me, knot me, fill me up with your seed. You’re the only Alpha I need, the only Alpha I ever want. You’re mine, Steve. Just like I am yours.” 

An animalistic hunger came over Steve as he lifted Tony’s pelvis just so, finding the right angle to make Tony cry out in ecstasy. “Fuck! There! Yes!” Tony screamed, hands braced against the sofa as he bent over, finding the leverage he needed to push back to meet Steve’s brutal pace, not stopping even after Tony felt his orgasm crash over him in waves. 

Tony shuddered through his climax, feeling Steve continue to pound into him a few more moments before reaching his own completion. Tony bit his lip, forcing himself to keep still, as Steve pulled out, cataloging the odd sensation of hot, thick seed slipping from his entrance. 

He turned back to look at Steve who was sporting a gorgeous flush, blue eyes gazing hungrily at Tony’s cum-filled hole. 

“Like what you see?” Tony teased, wriggling his hips and clenching to cause the mixture of seed and slick to spill out. 

“You know I do.” Steve said honestly, before tugging Tony to settle with him against the opposite arm rest. Tony, with his legs straddling Steve’s thighs, gasped when Steve slipped fingers into him; fucking Tony lazily. 

“How long until your Heat hits?” Steve asked casually, his other hand running soothing circles down Tony’s back, an odd contrast to the way his fingers continued to slip deeper into Tony. 

“Doc said a couple of hours.” Tony panted wetly against Steve’s shoulder, closing his eyes as he felt the stirring of his arousal again. “You’ll be here, right?” Tony asked softly. 

“Of course, Tony.” Steve said with a kiss against the Mark. “I’ll be right here.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are amazing ♥
> 
> Tumblr: rouge-winter.tumblr.com  
> Twitter: @rougewinter


End file.
